


don't know who i'm supposed to be

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Healing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoole isn't a fan of Christmas until Matt comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know who i'm supposed to be

There's a lot of things Spoole can't do.

He can't ice skate.

He can't wrap presents.

He can't make those cool Christmas cards with pop-out angels and glitter.

He can't celebrate Christmas without remembering when his college boyfriend dumped his ass on Boxing Day a few years back. He had been so goddamn devoted to James that he hadn't seen how foolish he was being until it was too late. A few hundred dollars down the drain later and all he had been left with was a broken heart. The asshole had kept all of his presents too. That was what Spoole resents him the most for too which is strange and probably nonsensical but honestly he doesn't give a damn. Christmas sucks and it's all his dumb ex-boyfriend's fault.

Matt manages to make him feel differently about Christmas though. It's like the light has finally been brought back to the season. The colors are richer, the carols are merrier and the snow is more magical all because Matt's there with him to enjoy it. He had appeared in Spoole's life just as his heart had started to heal again. He immediately knew that it had been taken all over again. He's a fool in love like that, you see, giving his heart away too easily. There's something different about Matt though. It's easier to trust him, to believe that he really cares in return. Spoole doesn't feel like a hanger-on which he had been to James in retrospect. 

To put it simply, Matt makes him feel like he isn't a waste of space.

Maybe he can't ice skate but he can certainly make a display of his failure as Matt watches fondly.

Maybe he can't wrap presents but he can definitely pick out the most thoughtful gifts Matt will receive that year.

Maybe he can't make cool Christmas cards with pop-out angels and glitter but he can greet Matt with a gentle kiss on his lips and a quick "I love you" under his breath.

Matt tells him that it's more than enough, that he's perfect just the way he is, and for once Spoole believes what he's told.

He decides that Christmas isn't going to be so bad this year. Matt agrees and kisses him again, proving his point.

**Author's Note:**

> A much shorter drabble today as work beat me down and my creativity is blah. Apologies!


End file.
